hellriderfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Monstar
Shadow Monstar, born 11 November 993, is a Eurasian grey wolf shapeshifter and is the youngest son of Diabla and Remulus Monstar. He is Wolfgang's younger brother by two years. Appearance Shadow is described as being not as quite tall as Logan but taller than Kyle (until he has a growth spurt later on), with messy, spiky "bed-head" like jet black hair, eyes that are almost black and pale skin. He has the features of most of the Hellocks: strong jaw, long strong straight nose, full lips & almond-shaped eyes. He is thin (although not quite as thin as Duma has more muscle than him, although not a lot more.) He can be physically quite attractive when he wants to be, and it's when he does his hair properly - he's noted to be quite attractive. Even though he doesn't look like he takes care of himself, he actually has quite good hygiene, although does complain and grumble about having to wash himself. Shadow, unlike his appeared stereotype, does not dress emo-like, unlike his cousin, ironically enough. He usually wears baggy sweaters and either baggy tracksuit bottoms or just normal, but baggy, jeans. He is very casual in that respect. It can also be noted that he dresses more "chav-like" - unlike his distant relative Kyle - despite the latter appearing to be more chav-like than him initially. Shadow doesn't even express an interest in any type of emo clothing or chav-like clothing really, although will occasionally wear vans, converse or nike trainers. He tends to dress carelessly but comfortably, wearing whatever he wants when he wants, whether others like it or not. Personality Shadow is a mysterious character who is at first stereotyped as an emo by Whitney. His mysterious aura will either attract others or scare others - he's black-and-white in that respect. Despite this initial appearance, he isn't. He even says that he isn't emo. His personality is the polar opposite of that of his brother's. Whilst his brother is chivalrous and bold, he is reserved and distant and when he speaks he usually sounds blunt, with his voice devoid of emotion. Whilst his brother is far more aggressive than him, he is more quiet and gentle. Whilst his brother is extremely hot-headed and gets angered easily, Shadow does not seem to have inherited the Hellocks famous violent temper and tends to remain calm and aloof. Despite this, he does have his limits, and loses it with a few people in the series, although this is rare and he is generally calm and detached from everyone else. Shadow is a night owl and an insomniac, suffering from severe lack of sleep. He prefers to be up all night long, a trait which annoys Logan as they are roommates and Logan constantly complains that he's up all night watching horror movies on his telly. Despite his non-emo nature, he seems to share his love of horror movies with his cousin - except his cousin doesn't stay up all night watching them (well, on the odd occasion he will - just not on school nights.) Like most Hellocks by blood, he is a natural genius, and his mind just seems to absorb information like a sponge. Although he often falls asleep in class, he tends to catch up with the work later, often falling asleep at his desk. He is intuitive and perceptive, noticing things that others don't. He just tends to "know" things - which often scares other people. Despite his seemingly quiet and reserved nature at first glance, his is quite fun and friendly and gentle to be around when with friends, although will fall asleep if you bore him. He is quirky, and often slouches when standing, sits with his feet up, will scratch his bum even when people are around and tends to stand and eat instead of sit down and eat. Despite his need for sleep, his is quite restless, refusing to sit still. He is athletic and good-natured at heart. His comments can be blunt and cutting to the point, and he has a rather sarcastic sense of humour - one of the few traits which he shares with his brother. He likes to sleep with covers, and often has his head under them as, ironically, he's scared of the dark due to being frightened by the horror movies he "likes." He can be brave, fierce and he is undoubtedly loyal to his pack, following them wherever they go and never swaying in his faith from them. He genuinely cares for his friends - unlike his brother who will manipulate and abuse them. On the other hand, he doesn't show this very often at first, keeping those feelings bottled deep inside him. He's brave enough to stand up to his brother and leave his dark past and family behind him - unlike his cousin who's loyalty remains questioned and is unsure of where he stands, and his brother who lets his anger and his heritage control him. Unlike him, he doesn't let his family or heritage determine his actions and lives by his own rules and standards. Emotionally, he is more detached than his cousin and tends to be more apathetic to the point of being laid-back. However, as the series goes on more, he opens up more and gets to express himself more as more people dare to get close to him. He tends to have a tough exterior on the outside, when on the inside it's hurting. His eyes are very dark and mysterious, so people say it's hard to read his expressions. However, like his cousin, he can be quite perverted (although sometimes unintentionally.) He is noted to get quite turned on easily. His mysterious aura and nature tends to attract many females, and he has a natural sex appeal (due to being a Hellock.) However, most people say that it's his personality - not his looks - that they find attractive, although physically, behind his sleepy exterior, his looks are quite desirable Shadow is ruled by Scorpio, the scorpion - as well as the element water - and as such will at times display traits (though some more so than others) such as: loyalty, passion, resourcefullness, observing, dynamic, jealousy, obsessive, suspicious, manipulative and unyielding. It can be noted that Shadow tends to display more of the positive qualities of Scorpio. He is unconditionally loyal to his friends and people he cares about, he's passionate about horror movies and the things he loves, resourceful and naturally an observant person. He's not quite as dynamic though, due to his insomniac nature. He's definitely not manipulative unlike his brother, and he rarely gets jealous. He is quite a suspcious character and doesn't trust people immediately, proved when he even gets suspicious of his brother and'' Logan'' at one point (with good reason.) You can argue he is also obsessive about horror movies, although he uses them to block out the pain in his life from his parents and family in general. He also does have several addictions, such as staying up all night long, and he tends to "collect" things as well, such as horror movies, all the grand theft auto games and anime. He also refuses to give himself and change himself for anyone, making him rather unyielding, too, shown when he disobeys his own family to do the right thing - which he doesn't hesitate in doing.